Shopkins Cartoon Character Rankings/Acquire The Submergence
Acquire The Submergence is the 1st episode of Shopkins Cartoon Character Rankings. Transcript *(Title card shows) *I removed the II ranking in favor for this one. *I think this ranking will be more interesting and more popular. *With that said, let's meet the contestants! #Apple Blossom #Cheeky Chocolate #Kooky Cookie #Strawberry Kiss #Lippy Lips #Spilt Milk #Chee Zee #Cupcake Queen #Dum Mee Mee #Toasty Pop #Slick Breadstick #Suzie Sundae #Shady #Milk Bud #June Balloon #Freda Fern #Connie Console #Lola Roller Blade #Mike Rophone #Yolanda Yo-Yo #Wally Water #Kylie Cone #Fortune Stella #Sadie Soccerball #Max Saxophone #Lynne Spring #Suzie Sushi #Choc N’ Chip #V. Nilla Tubs #Choc E. Tubs #Fleur Flour #Buncho Bananas #Pippa Lemon #Sarah Fairy Cake #Ice Cream Kate #Lil’ Blaze #Philippa Flowers #Tara Tiara #Becky Birthday Cake #Bree Birthday Cake #Celeste Zest Cake #Betty Bouquet #Opaletta #Pina Pineapple Drink #Nina Noodles #Yvonne Scone #Tocky Cuckoo Clock #Queen Cake #Lucky Fortune Cookie #Gino Gelati #Lynn Flight Meal #Lala Lipstick #Starletta Shades #Tayler Tee #Stella Selfie #Chico Pyramid #Celeste Rainbow Dress #Pamela Camera #Honey Hearts #Miss Sprinkles #Berry Tubs #Bessie Bowl #Captain Zoom #Crown Jules #Biscuit Bandits #Bianca Banana #Jessicake #Bubbleisha #Donatina #Peppa-Mint #Rainbow Kate #Rosie Bloom #Tiara Sparkles #Bridie #Pretti Pressie #Pineapple Lily #Gemma Stone #Skyanna #Macy Macaron #Pinkie Cola #Sara Sushi #Scarletta Gateau #Rubie Blaze #83: Buncho Bananas Buncho's dead last on this list because of his voice. I find it the most annoying thing on YouTube. #82: Captain Zoom Having the ability to make airplane noises (what the description on SPK Wiki says) is true, but we haven’t seen it yet. #81: Dum Mee Mee To be honest, it reminds me of another Shopkin (Sugar Lump) in which it has a pacifier in her mouth. #80: Miss Sprinkles Filler characters usually don’t get any screen time… :( #79: Pamela Camera She usually takes pictures... but she exclaims in Be Mine, Cutie that she gives them more "roar!" #78: Kylie Cone She didn’t get much screen time and only seems like a filler character... :( #77: Suzie Sundae Yeah. I killed off two Season Three characters in a row. ;) #76: Gemma Stone Is a fan favorite, but just not enough to gain a higher place. #75: Slick Breadstick I love him especially when he says “Mon Chéri” and “Sacre Bleu”. #74: Pinkie Cola She is the “hardly speaks” type. But she has no idea on how to drive a taxi, as seen in the movie, “Shopkins: World Vacation”. Current Stats *Now, let's look at the stats! #Apple Blossom #Cheeky Chocolate #Kooky Cookie #Strawberry Kiss #Lippy Lips #Spilt Milk #Chee Zee #Cupcake Queen #'Dum Mee Mee' #Toasty Pop #'Slick Breadstick' #'Suzie Sundae' #Shady #Milk Bud #June Balloon #Freda Fern #Connie Console #Lola Roller Blade #Mike Rophone #Yolanda Yo-Yo #Wally Water #'Kylie Cone' #Fortune Stella #Sadie Soccerball #Max Saxophone #Lynne Spring #Suzie Sushi #Choc N’ Chip #V. Nilla Tubs #Choc E. Tubs #Fleur Flour #'Buncho Bananas' #Pippa Lemon #Sarah Fairy Cake #Ice Cream Kate #Lil’ Blaze #Philippa Flowers #Tara Tiara #Becky Birthday Cake #Bree Birthday Cake #Celeste Zest Cake #Betty Bouquet #Opaletta #Pina Pineapple Drink #Nina Noodles #Yvonne Scone #Tocky Cuckoo Clock #Queen Cake #Lucky Fortune Cookie #Gino Gelati #Lynn Flight Meal #Lala Lipstick #Starletta Shades #Tayler Tee #Stella Selfie #Chico Pyramid #Celeste Rainbow Dress #'Pamela Camera' #Honey Hearts #'Miss Sprinkles' #Berry Tubs #Bessie Bowl #'Captain Zoom' #Crown Jules #Biscuit Bandits #Bianca Banana #Jessicake #Bubbleisha #Donatina #Peppa-Mint #Rainbow Kate #Rosie Bloom #Tiara Sparkles #Bridie #Pretti Pressie #Pineapple Lily #'Gemma Stone' #Skyanna #Macy Macaron #'Pinkie Cola' #Sara Sushi #Scarletta Gateau #Rubie Blaze Ending See you next time for another episode!